Holiday Mischief
by WillowHollow
Summary: (Going to be) A bunch of one shots made for the holidays. I'm going to try and incorporate some Japanese holidays in with the regular american holidays and other fun festivities. Range will be fluffy to lemony. So get your hot cocoa, tea, or chocolates and sit down and enjoy the read!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:  
** **~~~ = Point of View Change  
 _Bold Italic =_ Kuon/Grudges Thoughts  
 _Italic =_ Thoughts  
**

 **The POV goes bak and forth between Ren and Kyoko. First paragraph is Kyoko's POV.**

* * *

Happy New Year!

 _Uh…My head is swimming. What time is it? Hm? That doesn't feel like my bed. It almost feels…fleshy?_ I open my eyes trying to regain what little vision I have from this growing headache. I focus on this odd object that my hand is resting on. It's warm, hard, soft and…muscular? Why is it moving up and down? Wait why do I hear a beating noise? I try lifting my body but it feels so heavy. Hm. It smells nice, comforting almost. I curl back into the warmth.

 _ **What have I done!? Ren you idiot! Why didn't you stop me!?**_ Kyoko's laying next to me with my arm supporting her head and her hand is running up and down my naked torso. _**What the fuck happened!?**_

A Couple Day's Prior

I'm waiting in the love me room for Yashiro-san and a certain copper haired, honey glazed eyed girl.  
"Good Morning Ren!" Yashiro greeted me as he entered the love me room, in his usual happy upbeat self.  
"Good Morning Yashiro-san. You seem to be in a good mood today?"  
"Of course I'm in a good mood. I've just received an invitation to a New Year's Party!"  
"Oh? And who's party is it you'll be attending? Or is it a party for only two?" It's not often I get to tease him but recently it seems like someone has grabbed my managers attention and I'm definitely taking this opportunity to tease him with all the crap he's been giving me about Kyoko.

 _Why's he giving me a blank stare?_ "Is something wrong Yashiro-san?"  
"Haven't you gotten an invitation yet?"  
"An invitation for the New Year's Party? Why would I get one?"  
-GASP!- "Ren! How could you not have gotten an invitation yet!? I was sure SHE would have given you one first!"  
"Who's she?" Just as I asked Kyoko walked through the door. -sigh- She's so beautiful. I just want to hug her and hold her for eternity.

I walked into the love me room in hopes of coming up with a plan to try and invite Tsuruga-san to the new years party that Maria and I are going to be hosting only to find him sitting on the love seat. _Why do they have to call it a love seat? Why can't it be called a two-seater sofa or something like that!?_ He seems to have been asking Yashiro-san a question. Realization hit me. _Oh no. Did Yashiro-san say anything!? Please don't tell me he did!_ I look over at Yashiro-san who pats me on my shoulder as he walks out the door.

-gulp- I turn back towards Ren terrified of the expression he might be wearing but to my surprise he's wearing his genuine smile that always makes my heart skip a beat and melts me to the core. I can already tell my face is getting slightly red. _UH! Why does my body have to react this way!? WAIT! Why are you getting up!? No, please don't get to close._

I really have to thank Yashiro-san for his intuition. I enjoy any alone time I can get with Kyoko.  
"Good Morning Mogami-san. How are you?" I ask. She fidgets from side to side seeming a bit antsy. It's so cute.  
"G-Good Morning Tsuruga-san. I'm doing fine. How are you?"  
 _Much better now that you're here._ "I'm well. Thank you for asking." I continue to watch her. It looks as if she wants to say something to me but doesn't know how to. Just another trait I love about her. "Is there something you want to say Mogami-san?"  
"W-well. I wanted to ask… Only if your available… If…" I lean my head to the side curious about what she so hesitant on asking me. Our eye's make contact and mine encourage her to go on. "If you'd like to come to Maria and I's new year's party. But you don't have to if you're too busy!

 _YES! Of course, I'll come!_ I hmm and ha a minute shifting my weight from left to right. I don't want to seem to eager even though I was. "I don't believe I have anything going on that night or the next day and if it's anything like your grateful party I'm sure it will be fun. So, Yes. I would be more than happy to attend." I smile enduringly at her. I can't help it, every time she asks me something or I see her I feel so… love struck? Love sick? Is that what they call it? None the less I feel overly happy when I'm with her.

 _Why does he have to give me that sappy happy smile. It's melting my subconscious. Damn playboy, con artist, smooth talker!_ My face gives a light blush without my consent. "That's good news. I'm sure Maria will be excited."  
"What about you? After all you're the one inviting me."  
 _Of course I'm happy! I'm ecstatic knowing you'll be there. Even if people will be all over you at least you'll be there and I can see you… Wow. I'm so much more stupid then I was with Sho. Why does he do this to me._ "Um. Sure. I'm mostly just inviting you because of Maria" _LIAR!_

 _Ouch. That hurt. She really knows how to take a guy down._ "Oh, okay. Well I'll see you then I guess." She nodded her head.  
"I will see you there Tsuruga-san! Have a good day."

She's giving me that smile when she walked in on me as Setsu. I guess that would be her professional smile. -sigh- "You to Mogami-san." _You to my love._ 3

I waved good bye and walked out of the Love Me room that I now call my sanctuary.

New Year's Eve

My alarm clock went of signaling for me to get up. I stop it and look at the time. It's seven. I stretch while still laying in bed and happy thoughts run through my head. Tonight, was new year's and I was excited. Mainly because I get to see the one who holds my heart. I get out of bed, take a shower, throw on some casual clothes because later I was going to be putting on one of my more 'I'm game if you are' outfit, put on a light cologne, drink some coffee and finally headed down to meet Yashiro-san.

He was parked by the door in my parking garage with the company's vehicle. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with a sweet smile from my little lady. "Good Morning Mogami-san. I wasn't expecting to see you till tonight." Oh, what a glorious thing it is to share a manager.  
"Good Morning Tsuruga-san. Um yes, I wasn't expecting it either but Yashiro-san insisted that he could drop me off at the party location since it was on the way."  
"I guess it does make things easier. Do you already have everything you need for tonight?"  
"Yes. Maria and I are just doing some last-minute touch ups then we'll be done. After that we'll both go and get ready for the party."  
"Okay. So, you'll actually be joining us this time and not hiding in the kitchen?" That elicited a blush from her.  
"No. Not this time. I'll actually be intermingling with everyone."  
"That's good to hear. Maybe you'll make some more connections with the industry."  
"Probably. Even though Maria and I tried to keep it for just friends and family. The President had to go and invite other people we don't know."

We talked for a bit until Yashiro-san pulled into Lory's drive way, and in the round about there stood a four-tier fountain with a cupid sitting at the very top. I rolled my eyes at the figure knowing full well that Lory was a Lovemon (love monster). Kyoko got out waved good bye but before she could leave, I said "See you tonight." She turned back towards me with that sweet adoring smile.  
"See you tonight Tsuruga-san." Then she was off.

My day consisted of model shoot after model shoot then a couple of interviews, and finally a filming. By the time I got home to get ready it was 10 o'clock. _UH! Seriously. It's going to take me at least 30 minutes to get ready. Damn filming, fucking model shoots, and shitty interviews!_

Luckily, I already had my outfit ready. I strip my current clothes off in seconds and throw on a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a smoky gray stripped silk button up shirt, dark blue slim fit blazer (that stops before my forearm) and finally my charcoal gray oxfords. Then for the final touch I gel my hair back and slap on my best cologne. I observe myself in the mirror and grinned. _Yeah_ _ **. She'll notice us.**_ _… Kuon. Go away._ _ **Why?**_ _Because you're going to ruin tonight._ _ **No, I'm not. I'm just going to flirt with Kyoko since your sissy ass can't.**_ _-sigh- No you aren't! Uh uh. Nope. Not letting that happen._ _ **HEY! Bu..!**_ _And your gone._

I give myself a last look over and decided I was good. I look at the time 10:15, give Yashiro a call and we were out of my building by 10:17.

It was 10:45. _Where is Tsuruga-san? It's already so late. Maybe his work is holding him up._ _ **Or he diched you for a more mature party with mature beautiful women!**_ _No. He wouldn't do that. Tsuruga-san's not like that._ _ **Are you sure? Do you really even know him? He's a REAL playboy remember!**_ _SO, WHAT! I know Tsuruga-san enough to know he would at least let me know if he wasn't coming. Now SHUT UP!_ _ **TCH!**_ I hate feeling this way. _Happy thoughts Kyoko. Happy thoughts!_

Tonight, I really wanted to grab Tsuruga-san's attention (without him realizing I want his attention). So, I finally decided to wear my short off shoulder white summer dress with a neck strap that I was going to wear in Guam but ended up to embarrassed. I made my hair wavy and gave myself some light makeup.  
-sigh- _I wish he was here already._ I look at the clock again. _UHH!_ 10:47

We finally make it to the party around 10:50 and of course the first thing I do is seek out my heart. It took me a few tries to find her. She looked different. _**A sexy different.**_ _KUON!_ _ **Damn! Her hair is even shorter with the waves and that dress makes her look VERY inviting. Don't you think Ren?**_ I gulped not being able to disagree with the statement. She looked… _Ravi_ _ **shing**_ _._ I can already feel my head going light and my heart pounding but I approach her anyway.

I tap her bare shoulder to get her attention. In all honesty all I wanted to do was let my hand rest on her shoulder then run down her body and up h… My thought process stopped when she turned around.  
"Hi Tsuruga-san. Glad you were able to make it." Oh, those soft pink lips of hers look so lushes.  
"Hello Mogami-san. Sorry I'm late. Work went much longer than expected. Some co-actors were having trouble with their lines." She gives me a small smile.  
"And knowing you Tsuruga-san you probably helped them figure it out." I nodded my head yes.  
"Thank you for understanding Mogami-san."  
"No problem Tsuruga-san. If you'd like there are some drinks at the bar. Right now, I have to get back to the other guests." And with that she turned and left. _Wait is that it? That's all your giving me!?_ _ **Told yah. You should have let me handle things.**_ _DAMN IT! SHUT UP!_ _ **Ha ha.**_

 _W-Why did I just treat him that way!? I've been waiting all night for him to get here and I go and tell him the bar is open! Uh! … He'll probably leave now. There's no reason for him to stay._ -sigh-

I make my way around the party greeting everyone and making small talk but my mind wasn't there and my body didn't want to be there either. I finally came back around to the bar area where I was chatting with the Ishibashi brothers when from the corner of my eye, I noticed Tsuruga-san still sitting at the bar.

 _He's still here! After this I'll go and talk to him!_ As the conversation with the Ishibashi's continued on I zoned out, and just as I was about to leave to go talk to Tsuruga-san, Maria showed and said it was time to say Happy New Year's and thank you. -sigh- I head up to the stage with Maria where we said a quick thank you speech and counted down to New Year's.

"5…4…3…2…1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed and shouted in happiness.

I was really hoping that Kyoko was going to see me before the count down but I guess she was upset about me being late.

But during the whole time she was walking around before the countdown I was watching her. Making sure that if any sleaze ball tried anything funny, I'd be there to swoop her away but nothing happened except when she got to the group of three guys. She seemed really chummy with them. How does she know them? Not to mention that the 'shorty guy' looked like he was flirting with her. Nope not on my watch! I was going to approach but Maria swooped in and saved them from any catastrophe that might have happened.

Now she's making a second round around the party with Maria by her side. -sigh- I'll just have another drink.

… _How many does this make now?_ _ **Three.**_ _No. I couldn't have had that many already._ _ **Um pretty sure it's three and you're about to order a fourth.**_ _Am not!_ _ **You just did.**_ _… Shut the fuck up Kuon._

I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Kyoko who in return looked down and I followed her eyes to where Maria stood before me excited to say hi. I smile at the young girl.  
"Hello Ren-sama! Are you enjoying the party!?"  
"Of course I am Maria but I have to say I'm a little saddened by not being able to see you before the countdown."  
"I'm sorry Ren-sama! Everything has just been so busy and I feel like people were pulling me left and right and all around! Could you ever forgive me!?" She gave me her big pouty face and I couldn't say no to her.  
"Of course I forgive you Maria. But alas if only the OTHER side of the party would forgive me for being late. I think I'd feel much better." Maria blinked a couple times before turning around to Kyoko.

"Oneesan! Why haven't you forgiven him! It's obvious he's drowning himself in liquor because he feels bad! You should sit down with him have a drink and make up!" _**Did she say make out?**_ _Not now Kuon!_ _ **I'll be back later Ren. Just you wait!**_

Maria forced Kyoko into the bar stool next to mine and vehemently told her to stay there until she forgave me. Then left without a trace.

Kyoko sat in the opposite chair twiddling with her thumbs. I looked at the clock and it was 2:15. I ordered two drinks. When the bartender placed the drinks in front of me, I took one and touched it against Kyoko's face. She shuddered and squeaked.

"Why'd you do that!?"  
"You looked like you were lost in thought. Here drink this." She looked from the drink back to me.  
"Tsuruga-san, I'm underage. I can't drink that."  
"Oh? You're 20, now aren't you? Your birthday was a few days ago and I specifically remember you asking me for a drink back then." Her face lit up like a tomato. "Besides it'll help you relax." I place it in front of her placed my elbow on the bar and leaned toward her, invading her space, and whispered into her ear. "Go ahead. Try it. Or are you to… proper for that." I was baiting her.

She gave me a challenging glare. She returned her focus back to the drink in front of her. Without hesitation she brought it to her lips and chugged it. I smiled nefariously as she seemed to be choking on the burning sensation.

"All right Mogami-san. You win this round but let's see how well you can actually hold out." I order shots of tequila. Two each. She was apprehensive. "What are you chicken!?" I started to put my arms up into the chicken wing movement but she stopped me by picking up one of the drinks and throwing it back. It went down smoothly.  
"Alright! Let's get this party started!" _Kuon!_ _ **Your turn to take a back-seat Ren! Time for me to drive this train. Woo woo!**_ _KUO…mmph._ _ **Shove it Ren!**_

It was official after 7 tequila shots, 3 Hot Damns, 4 Red Headed slut's and 2 Kick in the Balls we were plastered.

Kyoko who was resting her head on the bar picked it up turned toward me got all up in my personal space with her finger pointing at me and said in low and hi volumes.  
"YOU SIR! Will not win. IM! The only one who can win. Since you're just a con artist. YOU DEVISHLY ATTRACTIVE MAN!"  
"What the fuck are you even saying Kyoko?" I start laughing. I'm beyond any sort of human comprehension at this point. Kyoko crawls onto my lap and whispers in my ear.  
"You want to know what I'm saying?" I nod my head yes.  
"I'm saying you're fucking hot and I want you to mess me up."

That was unexpected but well received. I stand up, with her still on my lap, and stumble. She fell back into her seat and I was looming over her. I give her a deep lustful look. Then whisper in her ear.  
"Let's sneak away. I'm going to act like I'm going to the bathroom. Then after a minute you come out and we run off. Preferably somewhere quiet or sound proof."  
She giggles and whispers back in my ear. "Sounds good…Ren."  
My body shivers from excitement. "I'll see you soon." Then I disappear.

I sneakily hide myself behind a curtain in a corner while waiting for my prey to become visible. After what seemed like centuries she appeared. She walked by looking lost. Before she knew it, I jumped her. I covered her mouth with my right hand and wrapped my left arm around her waist then dragged her back to my little hideaway. She struggled so cutely. I whispered into her ear letting her know it was just me and not to worry and she instantly calmed down. I shifted my hand from covering her mouth to pressing my thumb against her lips. She wasn't sure what to do with it so I parted her lips with it and she finally seemed to understand what I wanted.

She took my thumb into her mouth and started to lick and suck on it. Oh, it felt to damn good. I knew she was probably feeling lonely so I descended on her left shoulder where I lay kiss after sweet wet kiss all the way up to her earlobe then back down to her shoulder. I repeated this several times before taking her lobe into my mouth and lightly bit it. Her teeth and mouth clenched around my digit in doing so we both groaned with pleasure.

We must have been too loud because I started hearing voices down the hall. I took my thumb from her mouth and grabbed her hand. I peeked from behind the curtain to make sure the coast was clear or at least what I could comprehend as clear and bolted. I ran around looking for a place to take shelter. The hallways had so many doors I couldn't tell what was left or right, up or down. So, I started checking each door most were locked or already occupied, whoops ha ha, but eventually I found one and I pulled us both in. I slam the door closed and lock it then lean against it. I get a huge grin on my face and start laughing. _**I feel like such a fucking high schooler!**_

I slowly let my body slide to the floor and Kyoko sat down in front of me and rested her head against my chest. It was pounding furiously. It felt like if we got caught now, we'd be in HUGE trouble.

I could feel my adrenaline slowing down. _**No! Not yet!  
**_ My eyes shoot open realizing I was starting to fall asleep. I pick myself up as well as Kyoko and take us to the bed. As I lay her down, she looks at me groggily.  
"I love you Ren." Slipped from her gorgeous lips. I looked on in awe at this beautiful being beneath me.  
"W-What. What did you say?"  
"I love you Ren. … D-Do you not like it? My love for you?" Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes and I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"No. No. Of course, I love it. I l-lo…" Why am I having a hard time!? "I" breath. "Love" in "You" out "To." My body instantly relaxed. It felt like a huge burden had just been lifted off my shoulders. She caressed my face and as she did, I lowered my lips upon hers. It wasn't rough just soft sweet kisses or at least that how it started.

Not even a minute into our sweet embrace I start getting rougher. My mouth eats at hers as if she's my last meal. Luckily, she responds kindly. I suck and lick at her lower lip in hopes she will grant me entrance. Nope. Instead she giggles eliciting an irritated groan from myself so I take my attention elsewhere. I start kissing down her chin to her neck then to her collar bone where I start sucking. This elicited a very nice moan from Kyoko.

I finished with a nice loud POP. Leaving a beautiful perfect hickey for everyone to see. I continue my descent only to hit fabric. So, I stop and continue back up to her collarbone then neck, chin and finally back to her lips. I stop for a second and reposition myself next to her with my right arm supporting her head and my left hand starting to roam her still covered body. Heck I was still dressed! This is so not normal sex etiquette! Then again, I'm drunker than a sailor right now.

My shirt and blazer are wrapped around me tightly making my mobility very limited. This makes me agitated so I stop everything I'm doing and tear of the offensive pieces of clothing only to have it get stuck half way off. There I laid on the bed with my arms above my head with my shirt half way off and the love of my life laughing at my antics. -sigh- _**This is frustrating. I've never had issues in the past. Why now? Why in front of her!?**_

As I was in the middle of my thought process, I felt a decent amount of weight sit on top of my stomach. I would look but with the current state I'm in that isn't going to happen. I feel a pair of warm hands land on my chest and slide up to my neck where my shirt was currently stuck and her warm body sat flesh with mine (to bad her dress was still in the way). Kyoko somehow unbuttoned the top two buttons and was able to reveal my face. I wore a very displeased look while her face wore nothing but sweet happiness. She giggled and teetered her head from side to side looking at me as if I was some sort of 'free entertainment.'

"Is this amusing to you Kyoko?"  
-giggle- "Yes. It is. Especially since you can't do anything." She gave me a Cheshire like smile then sat back up so she was sitting on my stomach again. Then an overwhelming shiver ran through my body as she ran her hands all over my chest. No, it's not the full hand on skin contact it was the soft feathery touches that barely graze your skin sort of contact. It was making my brain turn into mush and it turned my body on so much.

 _My head feels fuzzy, my body feels warm, and Ren looks so… tasty._ As I sit up on his chest, I use my legs and torso muscles to pull myself up (thanks to my past Momiji training) and let my fingers lightly graze his skin eliciting a beautiful shiver from him and the goosebumps rise from their hiding place texturing his skin. _What's this odd feeling I'm having? Something in my lower abdomen but also this possessiveness? No that doesn't seem right. What is it?_

I continue my feathery touches for a few more minutes then Ren pipes up.  
"Kyoko. Why are you torturing me like this?"  
"Hm. How could I possibly be torturing you? Didn't you put yourself in this situation so I could fully enjoy viewing and touching you?"  
"You really think I'd put myself in this kind of situation when I could be touching and pleasing you to no end!"  
I look away in thought then a very fun idea popped in my head. It is a cross between the want of Setsu and the play of Natsu.

I lay back down on Ren's chest just below his left nipple. I take my right hand and start lightly circling it with my middle finger. Ren's body tightened. _Yes. That's right enjoy this slow torture feeling. You'll love the outcome_.

I continued around his nipple a couple more times then I take my nails and, starting from the top of his chest down to where my core met his stomach, I scratched hard. His body jerked upwards unexpectedly and I lost my balance throwing my body forward where my breasts were in his face. Next thing I knew something hot started suckling them. I threw my head back in surprise and pleasure. I finally looked down to see Ren sucking through my dress to my nipples. Oh, it felt good but I wanted more.

When I started to sit back up Ren groaned in displeasure while I smiled happily but when I sat fully up, I could feel my dress get caught underneath me and it felt tight. _This irritating piece of clothing is coming off now!_ I somehow managed to maneuver my arms from the sleeves into my dress and swiftly threw it over my head to god knows where. I could feel Ren's breath hitch once my clothing was removed. There I sat before the man of my dreams wearing nothing but light pink cheeky panties. I should feel ashamed right now but all I can feel is a desire that's steadily growing.

I wiggled my finger in front of his face. "I didn't approve of your little menstruation on my chest so now I have to discipline you." I smiled nefariously.

 _ **What the hell is going on!? S-she's being a dominatrix!**_ _Actual I believe this is a combination of Setsu and Natsu… Netsu. Doesn't sound right._ _ **W-What the heck Ren! This isn't the time to be thinking of a combo name for her! We need to be on top of her!**_ _Do we? I'm actually enjoying this._ _ **Well I'm not!**_ _Yes you are. Same body remember._ _ **SHIT! Go screw yourself Ren.**_

I lift my body forward in affect making Kyoko slide onto my lap. I try struggling out of the confinement that is my shirt and blazer and just before I get them off, she shoves my body back down on the bed and her face is leaning over mine. Her eyes had this glint in it that made my cock grow. Prey. That's what I currently was to her. -gulp- I'm not used to being the one hunted. I struggle again with my self-inflicted restraints while Kyoko crawls up my body. Her lips are now hovering over mine. I lean forward in attempt to capture them but she pulled back with a knowing smirk. _**Confound it all! These damn restraints!**_ I give one last tug and they were free.

 _ **Finally! It's about damn time!**_ I use my hands to grab her face and kiss her passionately. She squeaks in surprise. I push her back into my lap while still ravishing her lips. I lick her lips asking for entrance she timidly opened her mouth and that's all it took for the dam to break. My tongue fucked her mouth while my hands roamed her untouched body. Traveling from her adorable little ass to her tantalizing breast. I let my hands play with her breasts by lightly pinching and pulling her nipples. She broke the kiss by leaning her head back almost as if she was offering her neck to me, I obliged. I ran my lips down her throat nipping her along the way then licking the spots cooling the burning sensation.

 _ **She's responding so nicely.**_ _**Let's take this up a notch.**_ I gently turn Kyoko onto her back where I loom over her. I then adjusted my legs between hers and started resting my body on her making it so dead weight would keep her still. I kiss her swollen lips and she in return runs her hands through my hair in affect making me want more. I take her hands with mine and place them beside her head. I give her a quick peck on her lips then her neck slowly traveling south. A kiss on her collarbone, a hickey between her breast, a kiss on her stomach, a kiss below her belly button, then a final hickey just above her panty lines.

I wrap my fingers around her waist band and start pulling the panties down while laying kiss after kiss on each of her legs. Finally, I removed the offensive item. There I sat, in between her legs kneeling on the floor before her most sacred entrance. Oh, how much I just wanted to thrust myself into her. _**Not yet. Let's play a little.**_ I let my face get closer to her lower lips and I can feel the heat radiating off of it. A sweet aroma that is a mixture of flowers and excretion. I lick my lips in anticipation but before I start my taste testing, I look up at her face. Her face was red and her breathing was erratic. _**Perfect**_.

 _What's going on? What happened to playing around!? Uh! This is so embarrassing! Huh, w-what's this slick warmth?_ My hands grab the sheets next to my head while my eyes shoot open and I scream with pleasure. He's licking my lower lips and running his tongue over my clit. My hips buck towards his mouth every time he passes over my little nub. This is such a new sensation. It feels amazing. He continues this frustratingly slow rhythm over my now overly sensitive and very exposed bud when he unexpectedly sucked on it. Hard! I felt a warm explosion inside of me and a warm liquid seeped out from my core. I threw my head back while my body was shuddering uncontrollably. Next thing I knew he was licking the cooling liquid from my outer core and stuck his tongue inside me. _OH GOD! This is to much! REN! Please S-sto…_ He takes his tongue out and I groan in frustration.

 _DON'T JUST STOP SO SUDDUENLY! More! I want more!_ "Ren please! More!" He looks up at me from his position and gives me a very cocky smile. If my body wasn't blushing before it was now. He crawled back over the top of me and laid his full weight on top of me. It was an odd sensation having him just lay there. It felt like my body was restrained.

He moved his face above mine then tried to give me a kiss I moved my face away. _I don't want to taste myself!_ Well I didn't have a choice he took his hand and forced my face back towards his and aggressively kissed me. It tasted weird but eventually it disappeared and all I could taste was him and the alcohol. I moan into his kiss allowing his tongue entrance where he savagely and effectively screwed my mouth. Our tongues mated together. I tried to fight for a little bit of dominance but he was to overwhelming.

While our mouths were busy, I felt a firmness growing against my inner thigh. I moan into his kiss when I feel that same firmness get closer to my center. My body hums in anticipation. I don't know what it is but it's making me feel so, so excited! He stops the attention on my mouth and heads down to my breast where he sucks and bites on my nipples then out of nowhere a sharp pain ran through my body halting all my movements and Ren's. My eyes are wide and searching for the source of the pain when I look down and see Ren and I connected.

Kyoko's body stiffens while she stairs at our connection then looks away with a tear in her eye. I lick away the tear then start leaving little butterfly kisses on her face trying to reassure her that everything was fine. While I do that I gentle massage her breast and she moans then I make slow short movements in and out of her core. "mmm!" she gives a soft, painful, but pleasurable groan. I keep my slow and agonizing pace for a few minutes till her body starts reciprocating. She starts matching me and before I knew it, I was taking myself all the way out to my tip and thrusting back into her with great force.

My body was sweating, I was panting, holding her up by her hips while my pelvis grinded into her.  
She was moaning and screaming her pleasure.  
She wrapped her legs around my waist and her core squeezed my cock.  
I threw my head back feeling myself build up until it was to much.  
"KYOKO!" I screamed as I released myself into her.  
"REN!" She screamed as she climaxed.

 _ **MORE! I want MORE!**_ Once should have been enough but I felt insatiable. I don't remember how many times I screwed her but I know we fucked until day light came through the window.

Back to Current Situation

 _ **FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Ren why didn't you stop me!? Hello! REN! Oh no.**_ I could already see it in the back of my head. With how much I drank last night it put Ren under. He wasn't here for me to run to. I had to deal with the situation at hand. I look over towards Kyoko, she was still laying on my arm and mindlessly running her fingers up and down my torso. My head started pounding so I laid it back down. I rub my temple trying to calm the rising headache. Next thing I know Kyoko sits up fast and bolts off.

One minute I'm curled into a warm, nice smelling blanket thingy, and the next minute I feel my mouth salivate and an uncomfortable feeling rise up in my throat. I run to the bathroom, place the seat up, and barfed. While I was throwing up my body got cold. A shiver ran through my body, and it was at this moment, with my head still in the toilet, that I realized I was naked. If I wasn't puking my guts out right now, I'd be a little more concerned.

I tried to quickly get out of bed as she ran off somewhere but my head started swimming and my legs bucked from under me then I went crashing down. Luckily, I caught a glimpse of her just running to the bathroom. I breath a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't running away from me but still, I was concerned. I took my time getting up this time to ensure that I could assist Kyoko in anyway she needed. I looked around the room really quick to see where we were and what lie around us. I see my boxer briefs and slide them back on. Kyoko would probably be mortified to see me in the buff.

… _She already has. Ugh. My head._ _ **Well it's about time you got back!**_ _Seriously?_ I wander towards the bathroom grabbing onto anything along the way to hold myself up and check on Kyoko. Her poor petite frame was bare. I skim over the bathroom to see if there was anything, I could use to cover her. I found a very large dark green towel and laid it over her shoulders. She just sat there leaning over the toilet letting the contents from last nights … indulgence flow out of her. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back trying to be of some comfort.

I felt a large cloth placed on my shoulders and a warm hand running up and down my back. I glimpse from the corner of my eye and see Ren. _This is so humiliating._ After what seemed like forever, I finally stopped vomiting. I look toward Ren "Thank you Tsuruga-san. I'm sorry you had to see that."  
He smiled at me "It's no problem Kyoko. I just … I just hope I didn't push you to far last night. Especially with the um…" He looked away hesitantly and with an ashamed look on his face.  
"With what Tsuruga-san."  
He timidly looked back at me. "Well for one the drinking. That led to um … the room and the bed and floor, and the dresser, balcony, counter, wall, doors and back to bed only to be here in the bathroom again but under different reasons and methods." He was looking from me to anywhere in the bathroom then back to me while he was talking.

I just stared at him confused by his rambling. _Balcony? Dresser? Floor? What's that supposed to mean?_ He's still rambling when I ask "Tsuruga-san what are you talking about?"  
He stops mid speech and turns his head back towards me. "What do you mean what am I talking about?"  
"That's what I'm asking. I don't remember anything from last night except for the drinking. So, did we drink on the balcony, floor, and wherever else you said?" Ren's eyes were opened wide in shock. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
"N-no. J-just that. No, we didn't drink when we got to this room. We um… might have, um. "He gulped then said really fast "WeHadSexOnTheBedAFewTimesThenOnTheFloorBalconyDresserAndCounterThenFinishedInBedUntilTheSunCameUp. Please don't be mad! I'm so sorry Kyoko! I just got carried away and couldn't stop! Please forgive!" He finished with his sad beaten puppy dog face.

I stared at him not knowing what to do. My mind was slowly processing what he said. I turned on my auto pilot and started to stand up. Ren followed suit. My body felt heavy and sore and my legs just about gave out but I caught myself with the counter before Ren could help me. He looked so worried but I just wanted to understand what happened last night.

I walk out of the bathroom and lean myself against the wall taking in the open view of the rather large room. Our clothes were scattered on the floor around the bed and the items that were on the dresser were either barely hanging off the top or on the floor. The door to the balcony was slightly ajar letting in a cold breeze. Then a random question popped in my head "How did we not freeze while we were outside?"  
"Well our body heat was pretty intense, though your nipples were quite perky and inviting." He realized what he said and looked away with a very red face.  
I wasn't expecting that. "Why do you remember last night?"  
He looked back towards me with a light blush still adorning his cheeks. "Because I didn't want to forget such an important and amazing night."  
My face got a light blush on it. I go from staring at him down to my feet. I watch myself twiddle my toes when I ask "You used protection right?"

He got quiet and didn't say anything. I look up at him from my twiddling toes and see him facing the other direction. "Ren. You used protection, right?" I asked this time with a little more force.  
"Um well you see. I kind of just acted in the moment and didn't try looking for anything." He replied while moving his hands around as if they were some sort of help to his explanation.

I wanted to hit him. _I want to hit him SO hard!_ Before I realized what, I was doing I had taken the towel off my body and started smacking him with it. I relentlessly kept smacking him out of frustration, guilt, and embarrassment.  
"Kyoko, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-it just wasn't on my mind!" He finally was able to grab my wrist and pull me into a hug.

My face was red, I was crying, and I'm pretty sure snot was running out of my nose as well. He held my naked body against his with the towel being a small barrier between us. I mumbled into his chest.  
"I'm sorry Kyoko I didn't hear you."  
I look up at his face. "You better take responsibility if anything happens!"  
He gives me a gentle smile runs his hand through my hair "Of course I will. And I won't let anybody else say that it was them." His face got serious. "No one else is allowed to touch you but me."

My face turned a hot red with his confession and I try to struggle out of his arms. "N-No one wants to touch me T-Tsuruga-san."  
A mischievous grin crossed his face and he held my body closer to his. He leaned in towards my ear and whispered with his hot breath "I beg to differ. I want to touch you VERY much my little vixen." He then proceeded to lick my earlobe which sent a shiver down my spine and made me gasp. He saw his opportunity and took it.

While I was still trying to comprehend his actions, he dived down and kissed me. He threw his tongue into my mouth and thoroughly searched it. He poked and prodded with his tongue and intertwined it with mine. When he got done adventuring my mouth, he licked my lips then his and looked at me with his emperor of the night look. My body hummed in excitement but at the same time flushed red.

I took the quick opportunity to throw him off balance and booked it over to my dress. I swiftly put it on and tried to look for my pantie but I saw Ren closing in on me so I quickly left the room. Not a second later Ren emerged from the room wearing his shirt and pants and was chasing after me.

I wasn't running in fear or embarrassment but to see what he'd do. I ran down the hallways laughing when I saw a large door that led to an in-door garden. I quickly go through the large engraved glass doors and try to find a place to hide. Unfortunately, Ren was much closer then I thought and caught me by surprise. We tumble to the ground with him breaking my fall, like when we were role playing dark moon. I look up at his beautiful face while he stared back at me with a jovial smile.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?"  
"No but it didn't hurt to try."  
He laughed that deep baritone laugh that gave me goose bumps. "I love you Kyoko."  
Tears poured out of my eyes as I responded "I love you to Ren."  
"Mmm. Yeah we're going to need to talk about that."  
"Talk about what?"  
"My name but that can wait a little bit, right now I just want you."

We rolled around in the grass giggling. Ren tried to do some more inappropriate stuff but I was able to wiggle away and we chased each other around the inner garden.

All in all even though I don't remember much, this new years was the best and most memorable yet.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey you guys Happy New Year! So I hope you like this because i know I enjoyed writing it. There were a few bumps and bruises along the way but i finally decided to call it good.**

 **And I was maybe thinking of making a sequel to this in a different one shot. Let me know what you think!**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Feed back is always welcomed with open arms.**

 **Love Yah! :3 3**


	2. Valentine's Day Commercial

**A/N:**

 **Just letting you know this chapter is all fluffy! So please don't be to disappointed.**

 **FYI:  
-Clack- = Retakes  
**

* * *

Ren and Kyoko have been asked to do a Valentine's Day Commercial for a bento box. What was supposed to be an easy script, turned into a whole bunch of NG's and co-star banter.

* * *

* **Script** *  
 **Scene 1:  
** -Intro music-  
Narrator: Do you want to impress your Valentine. Then look no further than the Kokoro Bento-bako. This bento is guaranteed to win your love over.  
-Male lead opens bento box. Screen zooms in on bento box half of it has lil smokies split half way down and curled in to form a heart, tamagoyaki in heart shapes, and the other half is filled with rice with a heart shape dyed in the middle. -  
Male: -Dramatic gasp- You made this for me? -Eats tamagoyaki- Mmm! Delicious! What's your secret!?  
-Female lead turns to the camera winks with her index finger over her mouth-  
Female: It's a secret. Here try this.  
-Female takes here chopsticks and feeds him a 'heart dog', male lead eats it-  
Female: May my heart forever be with you.  
Male: I'll keep it close. Always.  
-Scene change to full view of bento box with red back drop with pink and white outline hearts-  
 **Scene 2:  
** Narrator: Get your Kokoro Bento-bako today at your local Bento-bako store for only 11.95! But wait! There's more! If you want to enjoy a Kokoro Bento-bako with your love get the duo package with two Kokoro Bento-bako's for only 18.99!  
-Shows scene of the two bento boxes side by side it has the same layout as the single but instead for the rice portion there is half of a heart in each rice so when combined together, they make a full heart. Goes back to the couple each holding a box-  
Male: Please accept my heart.  
Female: I will always accept your heart. Here's a piece of mine  
Male: Thank you, I will forever cherish it.  
-They each take a piece of their rice then feed each other. Scene changes back to the two bentos-  
 **Scene 3:**  
Narrator: And to seal the deal we'll throw in a small box of chocolates for you and your love to share!  
-Shows a small square brown box with red ribbon and four pieces of chocolates inside. Changes back to scene with the couple-  
Male: Shall we seal our fates with a kiss?  
Female: Yes. We shall.  
-Camera zooms in on male leads face kissing one side of the chocolate then zooms in on female lead kissing chocolate, then finally zooms out to show the couple feeding each other a chocolate simultaneously-

-Commercial ends with the quick talking information. Then ends-

* * *

"So, this is going to be the whole commercial. I know you guys won't be saying much but you are still the focal point. So, what do you say Ren? Kyoko? Are you interested?" Asked director Hirahito. Hoping that they would say yes.

Kyoko picked up the script then looked over it again to make sure she had an understanding of what was expected of her and to see if she had any other questions. After a minute or two she put the script down then hemmed and hawed over what to say. Ren interrupted her train of thought when he asked "What do you think Mogami-san? Do you think this would be something you're interested in?" Kyoko looked towards Ren and shook her head "I don't think so Tsuruga-san. This just seems to Lovey Dovey for me and I don't think I'd be able to portray the female lead very well." "Hm. How about we look at it this way. This is something new for you, right?" Kyoko nodded her head. "Well this is a small project that could lead to larger roles which will broaden not only your acting abilities but also expand on your horizons." Kyoko thought about it a little bit more and finally decided. "I really don't think I WANT to do this commercial Tsuruga-san. I'm sorry Director Hirahito. You'll probably find someone that would better suit this role than myself." _I don't want Tsuruga-san to find out my feelings for him because I'm acting out a couple with him. I'd be mortified if he found it!_

Director Hirahito looked at Kyoko dejected. "Well, if that's what you think Kyoko then I can't force you. What about you Ren. Will you still be my male lead?" He looked at Ren with pleading eyes only to have his soul crushed to tiny bits. "I don't think I will Hirahito-san." "WHAT!?" Both Kyoko and Hirahito yelled. Hirahito was confused. "But why Ren!? You're the only one who can play this role for the commercial." Ren crossed his arms over his chest. "Call me selfish but I was really hoping to do this commercial with Mogami-san. I personally think it would be good experience for her but since she strongly disagrees with it and I can't fo…" Kyoko cut him off before he could finish. "Tsuruga-san you can't do that! Please don't do it because I won't. Like you said this is a great opportunity to expand your horizons!" Ren looked at Kyoko with that look of 'exactly.' "Yes, it is a good opportunity Mogami-san, but I am being selfish and would like to do this commercial with you, but since you're so against the commercial you've forced my hand and I wo…" Kyoko cut him off again. "FINE! I'll do it! I'll do the commercial with you so please stop saying those things!" Ren smiled his triumph. "Well Director Hirahito, you have your answer. We agree to do the commercial." Ren gave him his professional smile. Hirahito dramatically dropped to the floor, intertwined his fingers together, threw them over his head, and thanked God they said yes. And before they could change their mind, he pulled out the contract for them to sign. Of course, Yashiro read over the contract before they continued, then gave them the okay to sign.

"GREAT! Now with this settled we will start filming tomorrow. I hope that doesn't interfere with your schedules to much." With Hirahito's statement Yashiro's eyes bulged. "Why so early!?" Hirahito looked at Yashiro "Well, the commercial needs to be aired early so people look forward to the product. Is there a problem with the schedule Yashiro-san?" Yashiro quickly skimmed through Ren and Kyoko's schedule to see if there would be any interference. Naturally there was. "Well that depends on what time you need them." "Hmm. Let's say noon or later." Yashiro scrolled through the day in his calendar. "Would four be a good time to start?" Hirahito nodded his head in approval. "Yes! Perfect! I will see you lovely's tomorrow at four. Until than adieu!" He blew a kiss towards the two stars then left.

Kyoko sighed in frustration. _What am I going to do!?_

 _ **-Next day at 4-**_

Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro enter the studio. It was a very simple set up. A large green screen was hanging from the ceiling and draped on to the floor with two chairs in the middle of the screen.

"Ren. Kyoko. I'm glad you're here. Makeup and wardrobe are ready whenever you are." Kyoko and Ren thanked the director then headed towards their dressing room. _Calm down Kyoko! We're just going to be doing a quick commercial. There aren't any intimate parts. This will be simple and easy!_ Kyoko tried to mentally steady herself. "Are you alright Mogami-san" Ren asked concerned. "Oh! Y-yes, I'm fine! Just trying to figure out how I want to portray the female roll." Kyoko answered a little flustered. A light pink tinted her cheeks and ears that didn't go unnoticed by Ren. "To be honest for this role I don't think we need to actually 'think' about it but instead feel the role. This commercial seems to be based on the feelings between the two. Don't you think Mogami-san?" He smiled towards Kyoko who looked down dejectedly. "That's the problem Tsuruga-san. I don't know if I can 'feel' anything." Ren put a thoughtful hand to his chin. "Maybe you just need to practice. Luckily this is a commercial and filming usually doesn't take long. If you need to take some time and figure it out, you should." Ren smiled down at her with one of his genuine smiles which sent her brain into a frenzy.

 _It's not the role Tsuruga-san! It's you! I'm scared you'll find out and you'll hate me or think I'm taking advantage of you!_ Kyoko went further into a depression after her thought. _What's wrong? Why are you acting this way Mogami-san. I mean I understand that you don't like love but I didn't think you still 'hated' it. -sigh- I shouldn't have forced her to do this. Oh well, can't go back now._ "I'm sorry Mogami-san because of my selfishness, I've put you in an uncomfortable situation." Ren bowed to Kyoko. In return Kyoko frantically tried to get him to stand up straight. "N-no! It's not your fault Tsuruga-san! I still had the ability to say no but instead took the role." Ren stayed bowed. "Yes, but if I hadn't said what I did you wouldn't have said yes. Therefor it's my fault and I apologize." Kyoko was looking down the hallways making sure no one saw the embarrassing situation. "Okay Tsuruga-san! I accept your apology! Now please stand up properly." Ren looked up from his bow to confirm her statement. Their eyes connected and he saw her pleading almost begging for him to stand up. He reluctantly stood back up. The rest of the walk to the dressing room was quiet.

They arrived to the dressing room that had both their names on it. Kyoko looked at the sign confused. "Don't we have separate changing rooms?" "For commercials co-stars usually share rooms since it's a small production and saves money. Most of the time though there is a curtain that splits the room to give privacy for changing." Ren answered and sure enough when they entered the room there was a curtain that was pulled open on the side-center of the wall. Kyoko was embarrassed that she had to share a room with Ren. _W-what if the curtain falls while I'm changing or he's changing and I want to get to the door!? Ah! I can't do this!_ "U-um Tsuruga-san, how about you get ready first then I can get ready." She said looking in any direction but his with a very red face. "I'm sorry to tell you Mogami-san but he wants us at the same time and it would take more time to do us separately." Ren told her. "A-alright. I'll go over and get ready. B-but don't you dare peak!" She stated then quickly went to her side then drew the curtains closed. _Don't tempt me Mogami-san._ He thought then decided to sit down so he could be prepped for the commercial.

Once Kyoko and Ren were ready for the commercial, they headed out to the set where Director Hirahito talked about what he would like. "Remember it's the chemistry between the couple that's going to sell this product. Now let's go out there and have fun!" Ren and Kyoko nodded their heads together then headed towards the stage. _Okay Kyoko stay focused. I got this. I can do this._ Just as she was thinking that she tripped on the end of the green screen. "Gah!" She reached her arms out expecting to hit the hard ground but instead felt a soft impact and a nice aroma emanating from this soft landing. Kyoko blinked out of her haze then looked up. Ren had caught her after she tripped. Her hands were placed on his chest while his arms incased her. "Are you alright" his thick chocolate voice asked. She answered in a haze. "I am now." They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity until the director piped in. "YES! That's the chemistry I'm talking about! Keep it up you two!" Kyoko jerked out of Ren's arms embarrassed of her blunder. "I-I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I didn't mean to do that." Her face was as red as a tomato when Ren saw her. All he could do was smile. "Its fine accidents happen." He reassured her. Kyoko didn't look at him but nodded her head with an "Un."

With that they got back to getting on stage then sat in their chairs. "Alrighty are you ready!?" Asked Hirahito. Kyoko and Ren both nodded their approval. "Alrighty then! LIGHTS! CAMERA! Action." With each item he called the lights dimmed to off, the camera zoomed in on the couple, and the script began.

Narrator: "Do you want to impress your Valentine. Then look no further than the Kokoro Bento-bako. This bento is guaranteed to win your love over."

-Male lead opens bento box. Screen zooms in on bento box half of it has lil smokies split half way down and curled in to form a heart, tamagoyaki in heart shapes, and the other half is filled with rice with a heart shape dyed in the middle. –

Ren opened his mouth to take a sharp intake of breath for a gasp when suddenly instead of intaking air he caught something else leading him to have a coughing fit. -cough cough!- "CUT!" The director yells. Kyoko quickly gets up and starts patting him on the back. "Are you alright Tsuruga-san!?" Kyoko asked worriedly. "Yeah -cough- I'm fine -cough cough- I just need some water -cough-" And as if on cue Yashiro hurried onto the stage with a bottle of water for Ren. Ren gratefully took it and drank. He then thanked Yashiro after his fit had subsided. "Are you okay to continue Ren?" The director asked. "Yes, sir I'm ready to continue." Ren confirmed. The director nodded his head sharply indicating his approval. "Alright people! From the top!"

They setup scene 1 again then the narrator said her lines and the camera zoomed in on the bento box. This time when Ren went to gasp, he did it a little subtler, making sure not to take in too much air. He made it through without a problem. Next was his lines. "You made this for me?" He took his chopsticks and took a bite of the tamagoyaki. Ren made a soft humming noise to voice his approval. "Mmm. Delicious." He said in a soft voice. "What's your secret?" He finished. Now it was Kyoko's turn. Kyoko faced the camera did a cute wink with her head cocked and put her index finger over her lips then said "Its. A. Secret." Turning back towards Ren she pulled out her own set of chopsticks then reached for one of the 'heart dogs' and when she placed the slightest amount of pressure on the box it flipped over off of Ren's hand. "CUT! We need a new bento box!" The director stated. Kyoko, frantic, was about to clean up her mess but was stopped by Ren "The crew will clean it up Mogami-san. If you try to clean it up now, you'd need to go wash your hands and that would take more time, so don't worry yourself okay." Kyoko nodded her head and mumbled a little apology. "Alright! Start from Kyoko's line! And action!"

"Its. A. Secret." Turning back towards Ren she pulled out her own set of chopsticks then reached for one of the 'heart dogs' as she did, she placed a light amount of pressure on the box then picked the lil smokie up. She placed her hand underneath the hot dog and brought it to Ren's lips. Ren opened his mouth enough for Kyoko to place the 'heart dog' into it and just as Kyoko was about to place the dog in his mouth it fell off the chopsticks and onto the floor. Unbeknownst to Ren he bit down on the chopsticks and instead of grabbing onto the food he had just bit down on wood he grimaced at the shooting pain that ran through his teeth then immediately let go. "CUT!" Ren hovered his hand in front of his mouth while licking his top teeth. "Ouch that hurt. What happened to the heart dog?" But instead of an answer he got a snicker. He looked at the source of the snicker which belonged to Kyoko. "What's so funny Mogami-san?" He asked in a semi-serious tone. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. It was just funny when you said 'Heart dog' in English. It sounds like hot dog but with a really bad accent of sorts." She continued to chuckle. Ren thought about it then started chuckling himself thinking about it. "That is pretty funny isn't it." The director called for a retake and everyone got into their positions.

This time the 'heart dog' didn't fall off the chopstick and gracefully made it into Ren's mouth and as he ate it Kyoko said "May my heart forever be with you." Then once finished Ren looked from the bento box to her and replied "I'll keep it close. Always." With that they faded out and ended the first scene with a full view of the bento box that had a red back drop with pink and white outlined hearts. "CUT! That was great you two! Keep up the good work! Alrighty get ready for the next scene! Aaaand action!"

Narrator: Get your Kokoro Bento-bako today at your local Bento-bako store for only 11.95! But wait! There's more! If you want to enjoy a Kokoro Bento-bako with your love get the duo package with two Kokoro Bento-bako's for only 18.99!

-Shows scene of the two bento boxes side by side it has the same layout as the single but instead for the rice portion there is half of a heart in each rice so when combined together, they make a full heart. Goes back to the couple each holding a box-

Both Ren and Kyoko made sure they had a good grip on their own bento's before trying to pick up any of their food. Ren said his line "Please accept my heart." He dipped the chopsticks into the dyed portion of the rice and tried to pick some up but failed. The director called cut and did a retake.

 **-Clack-**

Ren again said his line and attempted to pick up some rice. This time he succeeded but after moving away an inch it fell from the chopsticks onto the awaiting rice bed below.

 **-Clack-**

After saying his lines again Ren concentrated on picking up the rice and succeeded on scooping it up then brought it to Kyoko's mouth only to have the young actress burst out laughing for some odd reason. The director again called cut. "Mogami-san why are you laughing so hard?" Ren asked the young girl now curled in her seat laughing hysterically. "B-Because Tsuruga-san! You were concentrating so hard trying not to drop the rice that your face made an odd expression!" She honestly said. Ren quickly walked over to the crew to watch the rerun of his part and sure enough there he was sitting down staring at the bento box as if his stare would make the rice bend to his whim and as soon as he had scooped up the rice the tip of his tongue came out to rest on his upper lip while he adamantly watched his rice before offering it to Kyoko. Ren looked away in embarrassment then made his way back up to the stage. "I-I can't believe I did that." He said. Kyoko calmed her laugh down to a mild giggle by the time he got back. "I can't believe you did either but it was definitely worth it." Ren leaned over and pinched her cheeks "OW! OW! OW!" Kyoko yelled. "That's what you get for teasing your senpai Mogami-san." He released her cheeks and she proceeded to pout and rub her face.

 **-Clack-**

This time Ren schooled his face and made sure not to over concentrate. And he picked the rice up without a problem and brought it to Kyoko's mouth who was eagerly awaiting her 'loves' heart. "I will always accept your heart. Here's a piece of mine." Kyoko then proceeded to take part of her dyed rice and lift it to Ren's mouth. She was successful in picking up the rice but about half way to his mouth the rice would fall. Kyoko sighed.

 **-Clack-**

She tried again scooping up the rice successfully but lost it half way again.

 **-Clack-**

Again, she tried. Scooping up the rice was fine but when she got to getting it to his mouth, she lost it but this time she almost had it to him. Kyoko's face looked determined. _Next time I'll get it for sure!_ She thought.

 **-Clack-**

Sure enough she succeeded in getting the rice onto the chopstick but had thrusted her hand at Ren's face so fast he jolted backwards not expecting such an aggressive tactic and as soon as Ren backed away the rice fell from the chopstick. It felt like the rice was falling in slow motion as both Ren and Kyoko watched it fall to its impending doom on the floor. As it landed Kyoko stared at the offending piece of food, for it had offended her and as she was staring at it Ren watched her facial expression. Before he knew it, he started laughing, not his light chuckles but his hard laugh that he has only showed to Kyoko. This startled everyone on set except Kyoko. Her face started morphing into a scowl then she looked up at Ren from her current position. "You think this is funny?" Kyoko growled. Ren continued to laugh his reply. "Yes, I do Mogami-san. You look like the rice has just double crossed you a-and your face looks s-so shocked! HAHAHA!" Ren leaned over in his chair clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Kyoko got so frustrated that she kicked his chair which sent him toppling to the floor. For a second Kyoko got worried but soon realized he was still laughing. Irritated by his constant mockery Kyoko lightly kicked him on the back or lightly stepped on him. "How dare you make fun of me Tsuruga-san! I will show you no mercy!" She said as she continued her gentle assault which just sent Ren into more laughter. He didn't know how much more he could take of this young girls teasing. "O-Oh please forgive me M-Mogami-san for I do not know what I have done." He slowed down to a chuckle which led Kyoko to stop her assault. Her face was lobster red and she was huffing loudly her frustration. "Y-you didn't have to laugh so hard!" She pouted. Ren chuckled "Sure I did it was to cute." Kyoko wiped around about to reject his statement but quickly turned around when she saw his true heavenly smile. It burned her to the core leaving her speechless and immobile.

While this was happening the spectacles in the crowd had secretly filmed the little banter that Ren and Kyoko had just played out. Never in a million years will they forget this moment.

 **-Clack-**

Finally, after the fifth try Kyoko got it right and they were able to move on to Ren's next line. "Thank you, I will forever cherish it." With that, Scene two had finished without further delay.

"Okay everyone! I know we've had a few delays but let's finish this last scene strong and get this commercial produced! Ready on set! And Action!"

Narrator: And to seal the deal we'll throw in a small box of chocolates for you and your love to share!

-Shows a small square brown box with red ribbon and four pieces of chocolates inside. Changes back to scene with the couple-

Ren held the small box of chocolate in his hands as they did the next scene. "Shall we seal our fates with a kiss?" Ren asked and Kyoko replied "Yes, we shall." With that both Ren and Kyoko take a piece of chocolate from the box into their fingers and gently place it on either persons lips as if kissing it. The director tells them to hold that position for a minute while they do a close up shot on their face. Once done the director instructed them to continue and they both opened their mouths and let the chocolates fall in. They retracted their fingers from each other then closed their eyes while resting their foreheads together experiencing a tasteful bliss. "CUT! That's a wrap! Thank you, Ren and Kyoko, for doing this commercial. I'm sure this will be a huge seller for the Bento-bato's! I hope we can work together again!" He yelled towards them. Kyoko and Ren still sat on their seats looking in the direction of the director. They nodded their heads in a bow then sat back up.

"Mogami-san." Ren called. Kyoko turned to face Ren and was surprised with a gentle kiss on her lips from Ren. He gave it a few seconds before parting from her. He then whispered on her lips. "Thank you." After that he leaned away from her and started to walk off stage. Kyoko bent her head down then yelled "TSURUGA-SAN!" Ren turned around to look at the small girls shaking body. He thought _Maybe she finally sees me._ Until she looked up and her face was redder than hot metal. Ren's smile faltered as she rose from her seat, eyes glaring at him. Before he knew it she bolted towards him. Ren's body immediately reacted and bolted out the doors towards the dressing room. The last thing everyone heard was Ren's laughter as Kyoko chased after him screaming "HOW DARE YOU SOIL A PURE MAIDENS LIPS!"

The onlookers laughed heartily at the co-star's antics as they, in a way, ran off into the sunset.

"Please tell me you got that all on tape?" Asked Hirahito. The camera man smirked "O yeah. I got it." They both rewatched the scene that had just unfolded before them and laughed full heartedly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Valentines Day to you guys! Hope you had a beautiful and lovely day spending it with people that love and cherish you!**

 **With that I got the idea for this on the 13th late at night almost into the 14th and was working on it all day so I could get it posted on time. Well as you can see that didn't happen. Haha. Oh well.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this sweet read. Really hope it doesn't seem rushed. Feedback is always welcomed!  
**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
